OS - Avouer l'Inavouable
by Yunea
Summary: Après s'être enfui de chez lui, Sirius s'est réfugié chez James. Mais si les parents de ce derniers savent toute l'histoire, il reste une personne, et non des moindres puisqu'il s'agit de Remus, qui n'est pas au courant. Slash Wolfstar /EN LIEN AVEC "Découverte Surprise" et "Gagner un frère" /


Hey ! Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS (qui est la suite de "Gagner un frère" même si vous n'êtes pas obligés de l'avoir lu (il y aura cependant quelques références ^^))

Je tiens à remercier Ptitepointe2 pour sa bêta (merci encore !)

 **Warning : mention d'enfant battu et slash**

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Disclamer : pas à moi !

.

Sirius était en train de terminer de s'habiller quand il entendit le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un qui apparaissait dans une cheminée. Il arrangea rapidement sa chemise et ses cheveux, prenant soin de dissimuler un maximum ses bleus, et se précipita dans les escaliers à la rencontre de Remus, qui devait passer la deuxième semaine des vacances de Noël chez James.

Lui-même était arrivé deux jours avant, après que sa famille l'ait renié. Un instant, les cris de sa mère retentirent à ses oreilles mais il secoua rapidement la tête. Il était parti du 12, Square Grimmaurd, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Le jeune homme sauta les deux dernières marches et se précipita vers son amant, qui lui sourit.

« Moon ! Tu m'as manqué » s'exclama-t-il avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Le loup-garou le serra contre lui en riant.

« Toi aussi Etoile (1). »

Il s'écarta légèrement et regarda attentivement son amant, qui arborait à cet instant une expression de pure joie. Remus détailla le visage du brun et fronça les sourcils en voyant le bleu et les plaies sur la joue et la lèvre de Sirius. Il effleura doucement la pommette sur laquelle fleurissait une marque à présent violette.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Sirius recula brusquement et secoua la tête. « Ne demande pas. Pas maintenant, s'il te plaît… »

Loin de rassurer Remus, la supplique de son ami fit battre son cœur à ses oreilles et il sentit le goût amer de la peur sur sa langue. Il se rapprocha de Sirius en attrapant doucement sa main et se rendit compte qu'elle était devenue glacée.

Le brun lui lança un regard suppliant en secouant doucement la tête.

« Sirius… » Remus posa sa main libre sur la joue pâle du garçon et la caressa de son pouce, lentement. « Tu t'es enfuit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius s'apprêtait à répondre quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et que Fleamont Potter apparut. Les deux amants de séparèrent en hâte, Sirius n'ayant toujours pas parlé de sa relation avec Remus.

L'homme leur sourit et salua Remus d'un air enjoué, n'ayant visiblement rien vu - - ou le prétendant.

« Remus ! Je suis heureux que tu sois arrivé, Sirius et James n'arrêtaient pas de trépigner d'impatience. »

Le jeune loup-garou sourit et hocha la tête, encore une fois étonné de l'accueil chaleureux qu'il recevait à chaque fois, même si sa lycanthropie avait été découverte durant l'été de troisième année.

« Je n'en doute pas, vu l'entrain de Sirius. » rit-il en jetant un coup d'œil moqueur à son amant. Ce-dernier lui tira la langue et le prit par le bras.

« James est en haut, tu viens ? Peter ne sera là que dans deux jours, sa mère voulait absolument fêter Noël avec lui. »

Le loup-garou se laissa entraîner jusqu'à l'étage et entra à la suite de Sirius dans la chambre du poursuiveur. Celui-ci venait visiblement de se doucher, à en croire la serviette jetée négligemment sur le lit et ses cheveux encore humides.

Il salua son ami avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'en avait manifesté Sirius et l'incita à raconter ses vacances.

Sirius lui lança un regard de reconnaissance quand il fit habilement dévier la conversation sur le Quidditch peu après, lui évitant de raconter sa fuite.

Néanmoins, le soir, alors que Remus aidait Euphemia à la cuisine et que les deux frères mettaient la table, James murmura à Sirius :

« Il va falloir que tu lui dises, Siri'. »

Ce-dernier secoua la tête. « Je sais mais – Je n'arrive _pas_ à trouver le bon moyen… Et puis, il va m'en vouloir, parce que je ne lui ai pas dit avant… »

Le poursuiveur posa une main sur son épaule.

« Hey, Padfoot, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer. Et vu l'état dans lequel ça te met – ne me fait pas croire que tu vas bien, je _sais_ que tu fais des cauchemars – il ne t'en voudra pas. Je pense même que les seuls à qui il en voudra, ce sont _eux_. »

Le batteur soupira et hocha la tête. « Ouais… Ouais, je lui dirais. »

James sourit et pressa légèrement son épaule.

.

 _Il fait noir. Si noir qu'il a l'impression qu'il est devenu aveugle. Il entend des pleurs, des pleurs d'enfant. Les siens._

 _Il se dirige à tâtons vers l'origine du bruit et se cogne contre un mur – ou est-ce une porte ?  
Il promène sa main sur la surface et trouve une poignée. C'est bien une porte. Il ouvre le battant et avance, avant de se sentir brusquement chuter. _

_La chute est longue et effrayante. Il peut sentir des yeux fixés sur lui, les mêmes yeux qui le hantent dans ses souvenirs. Il sait à qui ils sont et il a_ peur _. Il sent quelque chose lui coller à la peau. Quelque chose de moite, chaud et glissant – du sang._

 _Brusquement, tout disparaît et il cogne contre le sol – un sol dur, en terre battu, comme celui de la cave de chez ses parents._

 _L'enfant – lui – pleure toujours. Il le voit et s'en approche. Le petit s'agrippe à lui, et il voit la terreur – une terreur pure – qui s'inscrit sur son visage, et il sent le sang qui le recouvre goûter à terre et il le voit imbiber le tissu des habits du gamin._

 _Il sait ce qui va arriver. Il sait qu'il va voir le monstre sans visage apparaître. Il sait qu'il va entendre les pas et puis le rire et les mots. Il sait qu'il va sentir les coups et puis la douleur._

 _Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de crier quand le monstre apparaît._

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut, hurlant de terreur. Il se débattit contre ses draps qui lui collaient à la peau pendant quelques instants et finit par s'assoir dans le lit, trempé de sueur. Il jeta des regards terrifiés autour de lui, sa respiration accélérant quand il se rendit compte qu'il était dans le noir le plus total.

Il _savait_ que les yeux étaient là, et qu'ils l'observaient, s'approchant de plus en plus jusqu'à pouvoir le toucher, le fixant de leur lueur malveillante. Il pouvait presque entendre les pas de son père qui venaient plus près, _plus près, plus près…_

Il gémit de détresse et chercha à tâtons sa baguette. Lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent le bois, il l'amena jusqu'à lui et chuchota _« Lumos Maxima ! »_.

La douce lumière qui émana alors de sa baguette le rassura un peu et il se leva en tremblant.

Le jeune homme se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la porte, les membres toujours faibles et ankylosés par son cauchemar. Il atteignit silencieusement l'entrée de la chambre et regarda face à lui les deux portes conduisant à celles de Remus et de James. Il hésita quelques secondes mais le besoin de sentir Remus – ses mains, sa voix, son corps contre lui – était plus fort que celui de se confier à son frère.

Il jeta néanmoins un regard aux ténèbres du couloir et s'avança, la respiration rapide, terrifié à l'idée de voir _le monstre_. Il finit par atteindre la porte de la chambre du préfet et l'ouvrit doucement, le plus silencieusement possible afin de ne pas réveiller son amant mais elle produisit un léger grincement. Remus releva la tête, surpris, et Sirius se glissa sous les draps pêche pour se blottir contre son amant. Ce-dernier fronça les sourcils, avant d'entendre la respiration hachurée de Sirius, qui se blottissait contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
Il referma alors ses bras sur son amant et caressa son dos en de lents mouvements circulaires. Son inquiétude grandit quand il sentit Sirius trembler contre lui. Il se mit alors à lui donner de douces caresses et à essayer de le calmer avec des paroles apaisantes, en vain.

« Etoile(1) ? Tu veux en parler ? » finit-il par demander d'une voix douce.

Sirius renifla légèrement et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Remus, parlant doucement.

« J-J'ai juste fait u-un cauchemar… »

Le loup-garou caressa sa joue. « Un simple cauchemar ne t'a jamais mis dans cet état… » Il se mordilla la lèvre et se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. « Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est _passé_ là-bas ? »

Le brun prit une inspiration tremblante et murmura :

« Ils ont découvert – Pour nous. E-et mon père… Il était furieux – je l'avais _jamais_ vu comme ça. Et ma mère m'a hurlé dessus, elle m'a traité de – d-e monstre, elle a dit que… qu'elle aurait dû me _tuer_ à la naissance si – si elle avait su que - - je deviendrai comme ça… »

Remus sentit quelque chose s'échauffer en lui et il serra son amant un peu plus fort dans ses bras. « C'était une horrible, _horrible_ chose à dire… » chuchota-t-il en caressant son bras lentement.

Il vit soudainement Sirius se raidir et retenir une grimace et il le regarda, surprit. L'ex héritier Black détourna le regard et Remus alluma la lumière. La pâleur de la peau de Sirius contrastait horriblement avec ses bleus. Sirius se rendit compte que son tee-shirt était relevé sur son torse, dévoilant d'autres marques et il le rabaissa précipitamment. Mais le loup-garou avait eu le temps de voir sa peau et il fixa son amant, l'horreur, la surprise et l'incompréhension se mêlant dans son esprit. L'autre avait détourné le regard et s'était assis, les genoux contre sa poitrine.

Sa voix s'éleva dans le silence tendu de la chambre.

« Je voulais t'en parler… Seulement – je ne savais pas comment e-et j'avais _peur_ … » Il ferma les yeux et une larme coula sur sa joue, tandis que Remus restait figé : _jamais_ il n'avait vu Sirius pleurer. « J'avais peur de ta réaction e-et… Et que tu m'en veuilles parce que – je ne te l'ai pas dit avant… Pardonpardonpardonpardon…»

Le préfet retrouva ses esprit quand il entendit la fin de la phrase et demanda d'une voix très douce : « Depuis quand ça dure, Sirius ? »

Celui-ci resserra sa prise sur ses genoux et chuchota : « Depuis que je suis à Poudlard… J'ai juste – j'ai juste lancé des sorts de dissimulation p-pour que ça ne se voit pas… » Il croisa le regard horrifié de son amant et ferma douloureusement les yeux.

« Au début, i-il ne me frappait pas – j'allais juste dans la cave. E-e-t un jour, ma mère m'a frappé… »

Sirius se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour. Il venait de rentrer pour les vacances de Pâques de première année, peut-être deux jours avant. Il se souvenait que sa cousine Andromeda lui avait envoyé une lettre et il n'avait pas pu la cacher à temps. Sa mère l'avait découverte et s'était mise en colère.

 _« N'oses même pas parler d'elle, tu m'entends Sirius Orion Black ? »_ _avait-elle crié en l'emmenant dans la cuisine pour l'enfermer dans la cave._

 _Le petit Sirius, alors âgé de onze ans, avait répondu de sa petit voix aigüe :_

 _« Mais j'aime Andro et j'aime Ted ! Ils sont les_ seuls _qui m'accordent de l'affection ici ! Vous, vous n'êtes qu'une horrible femme ! »_

 _Sa mère avait poussé un cri de rage et l'avait frappé au visage, l'envoyant à terre. Sirius se rappelait parfaitement bien de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie à la tête et de la couleur rouge foncé du sang qui s'étendait en une flaque pourpre sur le carrelage de marbre de la cuisine. Il avait compris, avec un détachement étrange, que ce sang était le sien et qu'il s'écoulait de son arcade sourcilière ouverte. Il avait senti son regard s'embuer et sa mère l'avait enfermé dans la cave sombre et humide._

Le jeune homme enfouit sa tête dans ses bras et serra les paupières.

« Depuis – à _chaque_ _fois_ que je fais un pas de travers… I-ils disent que c'est pour me remettre dans le droit chemin. »

Remus resta figé quelques secondes. Il savait que Sirius détestait ses parents et que ces derniers le lui rendaient bien mais jamais, _jamais_ , il n'aurait pu imaginer ça. Il se rendit compte que Sirius tremblait et s'approcha doucement de lui, la main tendue comme s'il avait affaire à un petit animal blessé. Lorsque sa main toucha l'épaule de Sirius, celui-ci se tendit et Remus sentit son cœur serrer.

Il fit glisser sa main jusqu'à la joue pâle et froide de l'autre garçon et celui-ci tourna légèrement la tête vers lui.

Remus eut un tendre sourire et le rallongea avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il sentait que Sirius avait du mal à calmer ses tremblements et il se força à rester calme, même si l'envie de _déchiqueter_ chacun des Black les uns après les autres se faisait de plus en plus violente.

Il s'appliqua donc à rassurer son amant par de douces paroles et de toutes aussi douces caresses, jusqu'à ce que Sirius se rendorme, épuisé.

.

Le lendemain, Remus n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion de parler avec Sirius, Mr et Mme Potter ayant décidé de vider leur grenier. Les trois Maraudeurs passèrent alors la journée parmi les vieux livres de potion d'Euphemia et les bibelots en tous genres ramenés par Fleamont de son travail(2).

Ce ne fut que le soir, après qu'ils soient partis tous se coucher et que Sirius l'eût rejoint dans sa propre chambre, arguant qu'il ne voulait pas dormir sans lui, qu'ils purent discuter.

Le brun était posé en haut du lit, face à Remus, qui lui était assis en tailleur.

« Sirius, explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, s'il te plaît. »

L'autre jeune homme poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux avant de commencer à parler. Il décrivit pour la première fois les punitions, les longs repas silencieux, les têtes des elfes qui avaient fait une erreur de trop. Et puis son amitié avec James, Peter et Remus. Sa honte de découvrir qu'il préférait les hommes, sa peur du rejet de la part de ses amis et enfin sa joie de se savoir aimé par Remus.

Il raconta aussi la première fois que sa mère l'avait frappé et ce qu'il s'était réellement passé avant qu'il s'enfuie pour de bon.

Durant tout le temps où il parla, Remus ne put rien dire, se contentant de le fixer avec des yeux de plus en plus horrifiés. Quand finalement, il se tut, sa voix n'était plus qu'un faible murmure et il ne rouvrit pas les yeux.  
Il y eut un instant de flottement, durant lequel Remus prit _réellement_ conscience de tout ce qu'avait enduré son amant et de l'horreur qu'il avait vécu jusqu'ici. Puis il se rendit compte qu'une larme, une unique larme coulait le long de la joue de Sirius pour se perdre dans les plis de son pyjama. Il se déplaça à genoux sur le lit et l'enlaça avec douceur.

« Etoile, je te promets que je ne laisserai plus jamais ces gens t'approcher, d'accord ? »

Sirius hocha doucement la tête et se blottit contre lui.

« Je… On peut dormir ? » demanda-t-il ensuite en se mordant la lèvre, avant d'ajouter doucement un « _S'il te plaît ? »_. Remus se retint de grogner. Il détestait – _haïssait_ – voir son amant dans cet état-là et il s'en voulait d'autant plus qu'il l'avait déjà vu de nombreuses fois nu, sans jamais remarquer ses blessures, sauf une fois, durant l'été de quatrième année. Mais Sirius leur avait affirmé, à James, Peter et lui, qu'il avait juste fait une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers. Il se rappela aussi que peu de temps après, il avait surpris Sirius à s'entrainer au sortilège de Dissimulation. Ce dernier lui avait souri et avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il soit bon à ce genre de sorts pour leurs futures farces.

 _Maintenant_ , Remus comprenait pourquoi il était si doué en Sortilèges. Il comprenait et il se _haïssait_ de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt - - _Merlin, presque sept ans à subir ça !_ – et il se jura que si quelqu'un tentait de faire du mal à Sirius, il _tuerait_.

Il posa son regard sur Sirius, qui avait fini par s'endormir, et l'allongea avant de se blottir contre lui.

.

Deux jours après l'arrivée de Peter, alors que ce dernier et James étaient partis au village pour chercher des Bières-au-Beurre, Remus et Sirius en profitaient pour rester tous les deux dans le salon, les parents de James étant partis travailler. La fin de l'après-midi approchait à grands pas et les deux amants en profitaient pour s'embrasser et se câliner.

« Rem', tu crois qu'on devrait leur dire ? » demanda brusquement Sirius, blottit contre le loup-garou qui mordillait doucement son cou.

Ce dernier releva la tête et le fixa, surpris. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Le brun se tortilla, un peu gêné. « Bah… Ils m'ont adopté et – enfin, s'ils deviennent mes tuteurs, il vaut mieux qu'ils sachent, non ? »

Le préfet de septième année soupira, inquiet.

« Tu ne penses pas que - - qu'ils ne voudront plus me voir ? »

Sirius secoua la tête. « Je ne pense pas, ils t'ont accepté avec ton « petit problème de fourrure », alors je pense que ça ira… »

Remus poussa un deuxième soupir mais sourit quand il sentit les lèvres de son amant se poser sur les siennes.

Le loup-garou passa ses bras autour de la taille de son amant et le serra contre lui.

Tous deux étaient tellement absorbés dans leur baiser qu'ils n'entendirent pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, ni les pas de Fleamont qui se dirigeait vers le salon. L'homme ouvrit la porte et se figea, surpris par le spectacle des deux adolescents qui s'embrassaient sur le canapé. Il toussota et Remus s'écarta précipitamment de Sirius, les joues rouges, tandis que l'autre – _son amant ?_ \- - se levait d'un bond.

« Bonsoir, jeunes gens. » dit Fleamont d'une voix calme, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Sirius et Remus rougirent de concert et le jeune brun se racla la gorge.

« Je – Euh… Remus est moi sommes ensemble. » finit-il par déclarer après quelques minutes de silence pesant.

Fleamont sourit et hocha la tête. « Je pense que j'avais remarqué – non pas que cela me dérange. Simplement, si vous voulez faire des - - _choses_ , faites-les dans les chambres. Oh, et Sirius, toi et moi devrons discuter – quoique Remus peut venir, lui aussi. »

Le batteur lui jeta un regard inquiet et l'homme sourit. « Enfin, je ne pense pas que vous en ayez besoin mais je tiens à m'assurer que vous êtes au point en terme de protection. »

Remus le fixa avec des yeux ronds tandis que Sirius éclatait de rire.  
Il savait que le père de son meilleur ami ne serait pas choqué de savoir qu'il était avec Remus. En effet, peu de temps après son arrivée, Fleamont était venu le voir et lui avait dit qu'il savait _pourquoi_ ses parents l'avaient renié, mais que cela ne changeait rien et qu'il était toujours le bienvenu. Sirius avait deviné qu'il avait eu une discussion avec James car celui-ci les observait depuis l'encadrement de la porte. Cependant, même s'il était sincère, Sirius savait que ses mots avaient été dictés par son fils.

Il se rendit compte que Fleamont attendait une réponse et il hocha tête. « On est au point, ne vous en faites pas. Et puis, honnêtement, je ne me voyais pas vraiment parler de ça avec vous... » ajouta-t-il en souriant effrontément.

L'homme éclata de rire et le loup-garou se détendit. Il vit que son amant lui souriait et il lui rendit un sourire amusé quoique teinté de tendresse.

Il avait l'impression que tout allait s'arranger.

.

(1) Sirius est au départ le nom d'une étoile russe, d'où le fait que Remus l'appelle de cette manière.

(2) Je ne sais pas trop quel était le métier de Fleamont Potter mais je le vois bien faire la même chose qu'Arthur Weasley (bon, Ptitepointe m'a dit qu'ils sont Aurors mais l'idée de Fleamont qui pose plein de questions à Lily sur des objets Moldus me fait tellement rire que je laisse ça comme ça).


End file.
